1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scissor, more particularly to a scissor with retractable cutting blades.
2. Description of the Related Art
French Patent 128657 discloses a scissor with a pair of loop handles, each of which being formed with a recess that extends longitudinally at the inner portion from the front end of the loop handle to a point adjacent the rear end of the same and being connected pivotally at the front end. The scissor further has a pair of cutting blades in superposed contact with each other when the scissor is closed. The cutting blades are connected pivotally adjacent to rear ends thereof and are capable of being retracted into the recesses of the loop handles. This patent, however, does not disclose means for retaining releasably and selectively the cutting blades in the fully extended and fully retracted positions. Moreover, the scissor of this patent is unable to move the cutting blades toward each other in order to close automatically the same after a cutting operation has been accomplished.